Bloodstained Teardrops
by Ebony Shards
Summary: Who says the ‘Light wizards’ are always valiant and righteous? One shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I am not J. K. Rowling and I have no connections with Bloomsbury or WB, wouldn't it be nice if I did? sigh I'm just a poor struggling student, pleas don't sue me!

It was late at night maybe even morning by now, the castle was in darkness and most of the students were fast asleep, or still celebrating their latest victory. The war with Voldermort was far from over and both sides had suffered many losses in a short time, but the light side had received a great victory today, nearly 100 dark witches and wizards from across the world had been caught, most of them killed in battle, so '_The Daily Prophet'_ said.

The scales were finally tipping in their favor, and in light of the small defeat the students had been allowed to have their private celebrations, a small respite from the dark days they were living in.

Cheer had been in the air of the common rooms all night, all save the Slytherins dungeon. There, many students still sat up, all of them sprawled across floor, couch, and cushions alike, a mess of limbs and hair as they tangled themselves together in comfort. Cheer did not reign in their small domain, but anger and sadness, as they mourned those who had been massacred unjustly, murdered at the hands of the so called _'good'_.

_The Daily Prophet _could say what the hell it liked; there had been no great battle, no lack of alternate options, no plotting or conspiring. Most of the witches and wizards in that so called battle, had been dark yes, but followers of voldermort? No! They were purebloods not half-blood followers. Each individual precious to their family and friends, each special in their own unique way, now they were dead and their names would be forever labeled death eaters. Numerous Bloodlines had been ended today and those that survived through their children would be forever tainted with this dark day.

The light from the dying fire licked at the walls, casting ghostly shadows across the room and distorting the mass of students, they looked strangely reminiscent of corpses in the dying light, so still they were, strangely appropriate really.

On the floor by one of the couches, tangled up with several of her best friends, all at various stages of sleep Daphne Greengrass looked around her with red rimed eyes that were slowly closing with exhaustion. All around her people lay, all in various stages of grief, and she felt anger well up within her again, how dare they? How could the so called light wizards proclaim themselves good? claim that this hurt was just? Couldn't they see their mistakes? We're they blind to the truth?

Feeling angry tears trickling down her face again, she swiped at them viciously, remembering with anger the students reaction in the great hall. Dumbledore made the announcement, a small twinkle in his eyes and seemingly no compassion to those who had lost parents and relatives, like herself.

Cheers had spread across the hall like wildfire, the _'light' _students believing victory was near. The Slytherin table remained mostly silent, they had already been sent letters and a list of victims earlier on in the day by Pansy Parkinson's Brother. (the rest of the entire Parkinson family had been killed in the massacre)

Daphne for her part couldn't believe the ignorance of the other houses, having no concern for their housemates, nor noticing the few students that remained silent and somber among their numbers.

It was a quiet, mundane group that made their way back to the dungeons, not allowing their grief to resurface until they reached the safety of their domain. Many students already had tear streaked faces as they made their way to their dormitories for privacy, but in the center of the room Pansy collapsed on the floor and wept for what she was worth, it was shattering to see the proud, elegant, young woman breaking down, but who wouldn't after such a tragic blow? Draco was the first to her side, cradling her in his arms, pain clear on his face as he locked eyes with Millicent, who curled up at her other side of Pansy, Millicent had lost her uncle and Draco his mother.

Seeing two of the strongest people she had ever known grieving so badly broke Daphne again and she slid to the floor by the three of them and wept again, anger bubbling up inside of her, she was comforted by Theodore and Blaize sitting down either side of her and wrapping their arms around her, offering their support, Blaize had lost his older sister but Theodore was simply offering his friendship, his family at least had bee spared the grief of lost ones.

As the six of them grieved for their own personal losses (past and present) and comforted each other, the younger students slowly re-emerged, joining their leaders in their grief and offering their support to one another.

It was not long until students from other houses started drifting in to their domain, those who had long ago discovered that vital difference between dark and evil. Slytherin was a sanctuary for those people, and now they came to the one pace they could grieve openly and not bee judged for it.

As each arrived seeking refuge they were welcomed kindly and as each grieved openly and properly for the first time over their recent loss, the others relived their grief again and again.

As the night wore on and voices slowly began to form words, soft reassurance here and gentle condolence there, one thing became very clear, the wizarding world would here the truth, their voices would not be ignored and revenge would be taken on those who dared to hurt them so.

Feeling strong arms embrace her again, Daphne leaned against Blaize resting her head on her oldest friend. "What will happen to us?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, tears soaking her face again, as she asked her question for the second time that night. "I don't know luv, I don't know…"

Blaize felt Daphne stiffen slightly, her face hardening as she seemed to gaze off at something in the distance, no doubt the earlier events of this retched day. Not wanting his dear friend to get lost in that pain again, he shifted and pulled her to him, as he had done earlier, she seemed to snap out of her reminiscing and curled up to him whispering softly "What will happen to us?" He closed his eyes shut

"I don't know luv, I don't know…" he rested his chin on her head in silence, wishing he could give the fragile girl in his arms more comfort. He had a very good idea what could happen, many of them including Daphne were orphans now and that meant that the ministry could easily split them all apart, but he was dammed if any of them would let it happen.

Glancing over he saw Draco watching them and as he caught Blaizes eye one thing was certain, this would not go unforgotten. Draco may have been the son of a death eater but he was his mothers son, a mother who had been to proud to join the death eaters, to follow a half blood, and who had been killed as though she were worth less. Draco held Pansy a little tighter and she in turn glanced back up at Blaize, seeing the same promise in her eyes, the one that he knew was in his, in Daphne's and everyone else's, he felt a sense of pride and retribution then, the first stage of healing settling in, but it would be a long time before any of them would heal, if ever.

Let them be the monsters the '_light_' side accused them off being, at least they admitted what they were.


End file.
